1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for interfacing between programs such as control applications executing on a home network server and a library for accessing remote devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of electronic appliances used in a home increases, the need for an effective method for controlling the electronic appliances in a centralized manner is also increasing. As a result, home networks based on LAN or power line communications are proposed.
The electronic appliances existing on a home network may be manufactured by different manufacturers. If manufacturers are different, libraries that come with electronic products for supporting access to home networks can also be different. Different libraries require different interfacing with application programs such as control programs.
If interfacing methods are different, compatibility of application programs is not guaranteed because applications can only execute on devices having the specific library on which the applications are based. As a consequence, the library developer is one factor that should be considered when application programs are purchased.